


Las falsas propuestas siguen siendo propuestas

by Jannoise



Series: Las maravillosas desventuras de Bon y Jannoise imponiéndose prompts [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jannoise/pseuds/Jannoise
Summary: Por alguna razón, todos sus allegados creen que Ginzo y Kogoro se encuentran en un relación.¿La solución? Seguir fingiendo y esperar no enamorarse en el camino.
Relationships: Mouri Kogorou/Nakamori Ginzou
Series: Las maravillosas desventuras de Bon y Jannoise imponiéndose prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186508
Kudos: 6





	Las falsas propuestas siguen siendo propuestas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DimensionalSharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> “I only say yes under one condition: I want a public proposal with the potential to be a viral sensation. Go big or go home.”

— _Grrr_... ¡Ese maldito KID! ¡Juro que la próxima vez voy a poner mis manos en él para por fin meterlo tras las rejas! 

Los pocos policías que tomaron la mala decisión de acompañar al inspector Nakamori en su salida al bar no tenían más opción que recluirse cada vez más en sus asientos ante los gritos de su superior. La única persona presente que no parecía inmutarse por el estruendo del hombre no era nada más ni nada menos que el que organizó este pequeño evento: el mismísimo detective privado Kogoro Mouri, quien bajo el pretexto de "es tu cumpleaños" pudo convencer al inspector y unos pobres diablos del escuadrón para que lo acompañaran a uno de sus bares favoritos en la ciudad. Más bien el único que no necesitó ser convencido era Nakamori. El pobre hombre se encontraba tan estresado por no haber atrapado al famoso ladrón en su último robo hacía dos días atrás que en el primer momento que le ofrecieron una jarra con alcohol ya la había bajado hasta la mitad. 

— ¡Claro, claro! —lo interrumpió el culpable de su reunión, pasando su brazo por el cuello del cumpleañero—. ¡Podrás preocuparte por ese ladrón otro día, hoy es noche para beber! 

Aunque lo más probable fuera que lo único que buscaba Kogoro fuera un compañero para emborracharse, los oficiales que los compañeros no podían evitar pensar que había algo más oculto debajo de esa fachada de "amigos de trabajo". El detective no se molestaba en respetar el espacio personal del inspector, no sólo abrazándolo con un brazo sino también dando suaves toques cada vez que contaba algo o una sacudida ligera cuando el hombre parecía dejar de responder brevemente. Para alguien como Nakamori que consideraba su espacio algo muy importante... este actuar simplemente los dejaba estupefactos. 

Ahora que lo pensaban, ¿no habían estado actuando algo cercanos últimamente? 

— Ah, Kogoro... —habló Nakamori, lo suficientemente borracho como para no recordar el apellido de su acompañante pero lo suficientemente sobrio para sí recordar su nombre—. Creo, creo que- hemos tomado suficiente alcohol por hoy. 

El detective simplemente musitó un débil "¿huh?" antes de observar su reloj en su muñeca. Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para dejar de ver nublado y concentrarse en las agujas del aparato, ¿1 PM? No, eso era- 

— ¡¿La una de la mañana?! —exclamó de golpe, el subidón de adrenalina logrando sacarle un poco de ebriedad—. ¡Ran va a matarme si regreso tan tarde! 

— ¿Ran...? —musitó confundido el inspector, antes de conectar las piezas. Ran era su hija. Él también tenía una hija que seguramente lo estaba esperando en casa—. Maldición, Aoko seguro está hecha una furia... 

Los jóvenes policías sólo sintieron lástima por ellos. Como los jóvenes que eran, aún podían quedarse en el bar por una hora más. No querían irse a su hogar, de otra forma se hubieran ofrecido a acompañar a cualquiera de los dos hombres hasta sus casas. 

— Será mejor que me tome un taxi —Kogoro rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se preparó para marcharse, antes de ser detenido por Nakamori. 

— Ah, Kogoro, tenemos que ir en la misma dirección, ¿crees que podríamos compartir ese taxi? 

— No veo por qué no —asintió—. Vayamos a tomar uno en la calle, Ginzo. 

Los oficiales observaron cómo los dos hombres se marchaban a la par, Kogoro volviendo a tocar a su inspector al guiarlo con una mano en su espalda. 

Entre los tres se miraron. 

— Oigan, ¿no creen que... 

— ...será posible... 

— ...que remotamente... 

— ...nuestro inspector y el Durmiente Kogoro estén saliendo juntos? 

* * *

Nadie en la estación parecía sorprendido de ver a Nakamori recluido en su oficina lidiando con una potente resaca. Desde el momento en que entró al edificio con un rostro que indicaba que tenía más ganas de quedarse en su cama durmiendo que escuchar las quejas de su superior, no hubo persona en el precinto que quisiera acercarse por el temor a irritarlo.

Un pequeño grupo de oficiales se había reunido justo afuera de su despacho, cuchicheando entre sí lo que parecía ser la última nueva noticia del precinto. El superintentende Shintaro Chaki, bien conocido por estar casi siempre de mal humor, ya se encontraba harto que sus subordinados dedicaran más tiempo a charlar como viejas chismosas que concentrarse en sus tareas diarias; por lo que aprovechó para aparecerse detrás del grupo para reprimirlos. 

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó, muy molesto por la situación. 

— ¡Ah, superintendente! —exclamó el cuarteto de policías entre sorprendidos y asustados—. Nosotros solo estábamos compartiendo las noticias con todos. 

— ¿Noticias? ¿Cuáles noticias? 

— ¿No lo sabe? ¡El inspector Nakamori y el Durmiente Kogoro están saliendo! Son tan cercanos que hasta se llaman por sus nombres sin honoríficos. 

De todos los chismes que podría haber escuchado, el que Nakamori hubiera conseguido una nueva pareja después de tantos años realmente estaba hasta abajo en la lista. 

* * *

— Ay, ay, ay, mi cabeza... 

Dentro de la agencia de detectives Mouri, Conan observaba algo divertido cómo Kogoro se lamentaba de su resaca recostado en su escritorio. El pobre hombre se encontraba medio despeinado y con el traje mal puesto y arrugado, todavía se encontraba usando el mismo de la noche anterior. 

— Eres increíble papá —Ran todavía seguía riñiendo a su padre, tal como lo había hecho apenas logró poner un pie dentro de la casa—. ¡Primero te vas a beber dejándonos solos con el inspector Megure, luego me quedo despierta hasta tarde esperando que regreses y finalmente decides volver casi al mediodía sin siquiera dejar un mensaje en el teléfono o contestadora! 

Sí, Kogoro amaba mucho a su hija, pero lo único que no necesitaba en ese momento era a alguien gritándole en el oído a máximo volumen. 

— Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró a la vez que se masajeaba la sien—. ¡Pero ya te dije que no recuerdo nada de anoche! Desperté hace una hora en un motel y vine directo aquí... Creo que mi yo de ayer estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no recordar dónde vivía y decidió dormir en el camino. 

La verdad que despertarse allí sí era un suceso bastante extraño. Pocas, muy pocas, fueron las veces en que Kogoro no recordaba cómo había llegado a su hogar después de haber tomado hasta casi perder el conocimiento, pero aún en esas ocasiones siempre amanecía en su cómoda cama. Por eso era tan raro el haberse despertado en un motel relativamente lejos de la agencia, completamente desnudo y además en el suelo por haberse caído de una cama matrimonial. Lo peor de todo era que le dolía el cuerpo. Moverse, caminar, cualquier cosa le resultaba incómoda. Y aún si rondaba los cuarenta años, no había razón por la cual Kogoro debía sentirse adolorido luego de haber tomado. 

— Cuando fui a la recepción al intentar pagar el cuarto la empleada me dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparme, que ya estaba todo pago —suspiró—. Me pregunto si alguien decidió guiarme a un motel porque no podía recordar mi dirección... incluso se tomó la molestia de arreglar todo. 

Ran continuó reprendiendo a su padre, quien simplemente se limitaba a intentar hundirse cada vez más en su escritorio para evitar sentir cómo cada palabra le taladraba la cabeza. Casi soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el teléfono de la agencia sonó y, aún si no se encontraba en condición de tomar ningún caso, atendió de inmediato para escapar aunque sea un instante de su hija. 

— Agencia de detectives Mouri, ¿en qué puedo ayudar? 

— _¡Mouri-kun!_ —una voz animada respondió del otro lado—. ¡ _Creí que éramos amigos! No puedo creer que no me contaras algo como esto._

— ¿Huh? —respondió confundido. ¿De qué rayos hablaba Megure? — ¿Qué se supone debía contarte- 

— _¡No te hagas el tonto!_ —el grito del inspector Megure fue tan alto que incluso Ran y Conan que se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación fueron capaces de oírlo—. _¡¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me enteré que uno de mis más cercanos amigos había comenzado a salir con alguien y no fue él quien me lo dijo?!_

Silencio. 

Por uno, dos, tres segundos. 

— ¡¿HUH?! 

* * *

Ran había llevado a Conan a la primaria y ella asistía a sus propias clases, por lo que ahora Kogoro se encontraba a solas en la agencia. En teoría debía encontrarse solo, porque delante de él, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido un muy molesto Ginzo Nakamori se paseaba de lado a lado como si ir de pared en pared le brindara la solución al problema en que se encontraban. 

— Entonces... —comenzó Kogoro, logrando hacer que Nakamori se detuviera momentáneamente para prestarle atención—. Todos en la fuerza policial creen que por alguna razón somos pareja. 

— ¡¿Por alguna razón?! ¡Según oí en el precinto no podías dejar tus manos quietas! —exclamó el inspector—. ¡Ahora mi superior, el superintendente Chaki, quiere que lleve a mi "nueva pareja" a almorzar con él y su esposa este domingo! 

Mouri se hincó en su asiento, buscando esconderse lo más posible de los gritos del mayor. 

— ¿P-pero- por qué aceptaste su invitación? 

— ¡Tenía una resaca horrible gracias a tu salida de anoche! Apenas podía distinguir lo que me estaba hablando, no me vi con otra opción más que asentir a todo lo que decía. ¿Cómo esperas que horas después de haberle confirmado a mi superior que estaba saliendo con alguien, simplemente le diga que no lo escuchaba por tener la peor resaca de mi vida? ¡¿No sabes lo poco profesional que es eso?! ¡Podrían suspenderme! 

El detective suspiró. En verdad se encontraban en una situación complicada. 

— Ahora lo que dijo el inspector Megure tiene sentido...—murmuró. 

—¿Huh? ¿Qué dijo el inspector Megure? 

— ¡Ah! Bueno- al parecer primero oyó los rumores que circulaban por tu división... Y esta mañana recibí un llamado suyo diciendo que por casualidad tuvo que asistir temprano a la estación y pasó por el Motel Beika, donde te vio salir primero a ti y a los pocos minutos a mi del lugar —admitió algo apenado. 

Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron callados. 

— Pero cuando desperté en ese cuarto estaba solo... 

— ¡Claro que no! Simplemente me encontraba en el suelo, probablemente por haberme caído en algún punto de la noche. Por eso cuando te despertaste creíste estar solo, no podías verme al otro lado de la cama. Seguramente yo me desperté con el sonido de la puerta cuando te fuiste. 

Con un quejido de frustración, Nakamori se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la agencia, demasiado agotado como para pensar en todos los problemas que no hacían más que acumularse. 

— Todo el mundo cree que estamos saliendo ¿verdad? —preguntó Kogoro, a lo que el mayor asintió—. ¿Entonces por qué no les seguimos la corriente? 

— ¿Seguirles la corriente? 

— ¡Ya sabes! Almorzamos con el superintentende y su esposa el fin de semana, fingimos seguir saliendo un par de días más y luego ¡terminamos! El superintentende Chaki no sabrá que le mentiste, el inspector Megure seguirá confiando en mí y los demás oficiales tendrán algo más de lo que cuchichear por las pŕoximas dos semanas. 

La primera impresión de Nakamori fue pensar que su compañero simplemente había perdido la cabeza. Pero, entre más pensaba sus opciones, lo único que veía posible era lo que Kogoro decía. Eso demostraba cuán mala era su situación. 

— ¡Bien! —se resignó—. Con una condición. Esto acabará lo más pronto posible luego de ese condenado almuerzo. 

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero yo también debo aceptar bajo una condición. 

— ¡Pero si fuiste tú el de la idea! ¡¿Por qué deberías exigir algo?! 

— ¡Pero esto debe ser beneficioso para mí también! —una sonrisa pícara se hizo presente en el rostro del detective—. Para todos estamos simplemente saliendo pero aún no hay nada oficializado, entonces... ¡Quiero una gran propuesta pública que pueda convertirse en una sensación viral! Como dirían los jóvenes de hoy en día: "Hazlo en grande o ve a casa". 

Nakamori se encontraba completamente estupefacto. 

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Por supuesto que no! —gruñó—. ¡No tenemos veinte años para hacer estas cosas! Además, ¿por qué alguien como tú se preocuparía por algo así? 

— Porque —lo interrumpió—, ¡solo tienes que pensar en esto por un momento! ¡El que el famoso detective Mouri Kogoro comience a salir con uno de los inspectores más prestigiosos de Tokio será la noticia más importante de todo el mes! El público ama los chismes —continuó—. Y, por sobre todo, los chismes le brindan fama a los involucrados. ¡Mi popularidad crecerá hasta las nubes! 

Por alguna razón, no le sorprendió que alguien como Kogoro tuviera una razón así para seguir con el plan. 

— Además que cuando anunciemos nuestra separación, ¡mi correo se llenará de cartas de lindas muchachas que quieren consolarme! En todos esos escándalos de TV siempre son las fans quienes dan apoyo a sus ídolos. ¡Hasta podría recibir un correo de mi querida Yoko- _chan_! 

No quedaba otra opción más que aceptar. 

* * *

Sorpresivamente, la confesión de Ginzo sí fue un éxito viral. 

Con la ayuda de su hija Aoko (quien se encontraba más que contenta de poder participar en algo así) y su amigo Kaito, el hombre logró filmar un video en el que, cargado de regalos, flores y alcohol, se aparecía en la agencia Mouri para declarar su infinito amor por el detective y cuánto lo necesitaba. 

Para la próxima mañana todos los noticieros de Japón se encontraban hablando de la nueva pareja de Tokio y cuán populares los dos hombres se habían hecho.

Kogoro no dejaba de recibir cartas de fans que lo felicitaban por su relación y unas cuantas de desilusiones amorosas. Nakamori, por su parte, contó con la ayuda del detective para almorzar con el superintendente Chaki ese mismo fin de semana. Al hombre se le veía extrañamente feliz durante el evento, a pesar de que en el trabajo se pasaba casi todo el día de mal genio estaba claro que era bastante sensible ante cualquier tema relacionado con el amor. Incluso podía recordar sus palabras al despedir a los tortolitos por la tarde: "Me alegra saber que por fin puedes salir adelante. Estoy seguro que la señora Nakamori estaría de acuerdo con que hacen una hermosa pareja." 

Quizás por eso fue tan difícil terminar con esa falsa relación luego de eso. Simplemente no se sentía correcto hacerlo tan pronto. 

Las primeras semanas Kogoro se había tomado la molestia de visitar a Nakamori cuando no había ningún cliente para mantener la farsa y seguir dando la impresión de no-tan-jóvenes enamorados. Al menos aquella era su excusa al inicio, puesto que un día de repente se dio cuenta que el verdadero motivo de sus visitas era pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el inspector. Más que quedarse en casa y observar algún programa de Yoko, añoraba más viajar hasta la central de policías y simplemente charlar con su "pareja" o acompañarlo hasta el momento de irse a casa o tomar una cerveza en un bar cercano. Lejos de molestarle, Ginzo poco a poco comenzó a apreciar cada aparición del detective en su precinto, llegando incluso a desilusionarse cuando no tenía noticias suyas durante todo un día. 

Al cabo de un mes, cuando ya era bastante seguro anunciar su ruptura, otro problema se hizo presente. Y más que sentirse frustrados por no poder terminar todo, muy en el fondo se sentían aliviados.

_“En el día del sol, justo cuando Artemisa se encuentra en el punto más alto, voy a hacerme con la joya que tan celosamente es guardada en el corazón de la ciudad._

_PD: Envío un rosa junto a este aviso para felicitar al inspector con su nueva relación y para desearles lo mejor. Espero que ambos puedan asistir a mi show para recibir una sorpresa digna de su amor._

_-Kaitou KID”_

Los avisos de Kaitou KID no podían mantenerse en secreto mucho tiempo, por lo que apenas doce horas después de que la policía lo recibiera todos los grandes medios de comunicación nipones ya anunciaban el robo del famoso ladrón a la par que aprovechaban para revivir la noticia de su romance y cómo recibían bendiciones hasta de alguien como KID. Si rompían ahora, sólo iban a verse mal.

El acuerdo fue esperar un tiempo más después del robo, a que la mayoría hubiese olvidado el tema y sorprenderlos con la noticia de la separación.

* * *

Pero por supuesto, nada salió como lo esperaban.

Vaya que ese maldito ladrón de guante blanco había cumplido con su palabra.

Kogoro terminó acompañando a Nakamori al museo Beika para proteger la joya y, aún si no terminaba de aceptarlo, porque ya se había hecho una costumbre para él ver a su “pareja” trabajar. Por alguna razón le encantaba ver cómo el hombre podía controlar a su escuadrón con facilidad, admiraba el empeño que le ponía a su trabajo y en verdad le dejaba una sensación cálida en el pecho cuando en sus charlas nocturnas bebiendo en un bar Nakamori le confesaba que había pocas cosas que amara tanto como su trabajo. Tal como lo prometió, Kaitou KID apareció a medianoche y robó la joya delante de todo el escuadrón policial y burlando todas las medidas de seguridad tomadas. Al momento de hacer su escape, el ladrón activó un dispositivo que cubrió toda la sala principal del museo de confeti y papeles de colores, haciendo llover incluso diferentes tipos de flores coloridas. Un ramo de rosas rojas cayó justo en frente del inspector, acompañado de una leyenda que leía: “Les deseo felicidad.” y firmado por el típico sello caricatura de KID.

Y, lejos de que todo el mundo olvidara su relación, aquel evento solo sirvió para que los nipones quisieran saber más sobre ellos y su vida personal. En varias ocasiones los pobres hombres tuvieron que lidiar con reporteros y periodistas que iban a buscarlos al trabajo o su casa en un intento de conseguir una entrevista exclusiva con uno de los dos hombres más populares del momento. Por supuesto que Ginzo, siendo el profesional que era, siempre buscaba una excusa para negarse amablemente y librarse de los molestos periodistas.

En cambio Kogoro…

— ¡¿Por qué demonios aceptaste hacer esa entrevista?! —rugió el inspector, azotando ambas manos con fuerza en el escritorio donde Kogoro trabajaba.

— ¡Era una chica muy linda! ¿Cómo podía negarme a recibirla? —respondió temeroso, consciente en ese momento de que tal vez dar una exclusiva no hubiese sido la mejor idea.

— ¡Pero ahora todo Japón cree que vamos a casarnos!

Quizás durante la entrevista la mentira se le fue de las manos…

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó una y otra vez.

Ginzo suspiró. Ahora sí que no había posibilidad de terminar con la farsa y no quedar como los mayores estafadores de todo el país. Observó a Kogoro dar su discurso de cómo se arrepentía de hablar con aquella muchacha, pero realmente no le prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo. Por unos momentos dejó su mente divagar.

¿Valía la pena romper esta relación falsa?

Aunque fuera él quien al inicio estaba en contra de la idea, en ese instante el seguir con el detective no sonaba tan mal. Podía ser algo flojo, alcohólico, vago, haragán… varios de esos eran sinónimos ¿no? Pero al interactuar de manera más personal con él durante los últimos meses había logrado verlo con una nueva luz. Aparte de su hija y algún que otro compañero de trabajo, Nakamori ahora añoraba la compañía de alguien más. De repente todos los momentos con Kogoro dejaban de ser una molestia para convertirse en algo que esperaba con ansias. Las sutiles muestras de afecto públicas habían dejado de ser vergonzosas para sentirse más especiales. Y las felicitaciones que recibían en algún momento comenzaron a dejarle una sensación cálida en el pecho.

¿Sería posible que…?

Kogoro se sorprendió al recibir un beso en los labios, callando su monólogo al instante y cubriendo su rostro de un rojo tan intenso que cualquiera podría confundirlo con un tomate. A los pocos segundos Ginzo se separó, también sonrojado y respirando algo agitadamente.

— Voy a retirar mi condición. Ya no quiero que este acuerdo termine.

El detective aún no sabía qué decir, apenas era capaz de procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Lo único que sabía era que estaba de acuerdo con el inspector.

— ¿Esos periodistas quieren una boda? Entonces vamos a darle la mejor boda de toda la región.

Antes de siquiera poder dar un afirmativo, Nakamori se había lanzado hacia él otra vez. Y lejos de apartarlo, le siguió el juego.

**Author's Note:**

> Descubrí este ship hace unas dos semanas y aquí estoy, dedicandoles un fic de como 3k palabras para intentar olvidar que casi no tienen contenido ):
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
